


Human

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: An art trade for my friend Megan. She suggested something from Fates, so she gets her fave ship, F!Corrin and Scarlet. I got the idea of writing the fic this way after listening to 'Human' by Bag'n'Bone Man. So I thought I would try to incorporate in my fic, well, no lyrics this time. I wanted the theme of 'you're only human, you can only do so much' kind of thing, but that didn't go well. Oops. Sorry.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/gifts).



Throughout the war, Scarlet thought she was only going to be a knight to Corrin. Growing up, she only wanted to be a knight, and she got that after Ryouma she was recruited her. During, and after, the war, she felt something much more for Corrin. She thought the feelings were for Ryouma, but it wasn't. As much of a romantic, and open with her words, she kept her feelings underwraps. She wanted to keep their relationship strictly a business one. 

Months after the war, she helped rebuild Valla, in request of Corrin. She did almost everything she asked her to do. Sometimes, she wanted to train instead. Most of the time, it was to get her mind off the woman she loved. She was amazing, she was a leader, just like her, willing to speak her mind, and willing to stand up for what she believes in. All the qualities she loves in a person. She did a little experiment, she took a lot of jobs, only to see if her feeling for Corrin were fleeting, but they weren't. When she did all of her jobs, she was always so tired. Her body was starting to wear her down. 

She walked up the stairs to throne. Corrin was waiting at the throne. Her face became flushed when she saw her kind smile. "Is everything alright, Corrin," Scarlet sighed. "Your letter sounded urgent." Corrin's smile then turned into a frown. She was rather concerned about Scarlet. "Ah, I'm sorry if it sounded urgent, but it is important," she replied. "Please stop staining yourself. You need to stop taking all the jobs that I give you," she said. It's just like Corrin to worry about her. She sighed, not knowing if she be happy. "I'll take your words in consideration," Scarlet said. Those words hurt Corrin, but they were nonetheless true. Scarlet only talk honestly. 

Weeks later, Corrin wanted Scarlet's prescense again. It was about the same conversation from the past. This time it was going to be different, she wasn't going to take a no for an answer. Scarlet walked up the steps to the throne. She wasn't happy this time around, she knew what was about. This time, they weren't going to be able to talk. A sudden crash through the door and an arrow went flying towards Corrin. The two dodged the arrow, but it only gave the person enough time for his accomplices to rush into the room. 

They all rushed towards Corrin, who wasn't heavily guarded. It was a stupid in Scarlet's opinion. Even though she was tired, she kept on going. Her reaction times were a lot slower. It nearly cost her a few times. She sung her axe furiously, trying to keep the enemies at bay. It only worked for a little while, or until she saw that the woman she loved was in deep trouble. Corrin got herself cornered. Scarlet rushed through the defenses and shoved Corrin out of the way, taking the slash of the sword for her. "Scarlet," Corrin screamed as she fell to the ground. 

She took her own sword and lunged it into the heart of her enemies. "Damn," Scarlet thought. "I should have told her when I should have." Soon, more guards came into the throne room and helped them defeat the last of the enemies. It didn't take too much longer. Scarlet blinked her eyes open, seeing the ceiling of her room. Corrin loomed over her, letting her hair fall over Scarlet. The blonde thought she was still dreaming, she swore she died. She reached up to her face, letting her fingers intertwine with her hair. 

Corrin was so relieved to see that Scarlet was alive. "How am I here," Scarlet asked. Corrin let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her. "Flora healed you. She had a little time to react so she froze your wound to stall the bleeding just a bit. She won't explain to me how that worked," she said, happily. Scarlet laughed, that was impossible. How could freezing a wound work? "That's new, freezing a wound," she added to her laugh. Corrin laughed along with her. "Flora has used it before on me, when we were little. It gave use just enough time to defeat the enemies and get you to your room to heal you properly," she explained. 

The room went silent. Corrin laid next to Scarlet. Scarlet's faced started to burn up and her heart started to race. She never she would be this close to Corrin. "Scarlet," Corrin said, breaking the silence. It took a few seconds for her to respond. "Yes," she asked. "I noticed that you were fatigued. You need to take better care of yourself. I don't like seeing the woman I love in so much pain," Corrin explained. Gods, how stupid could she be? Corrin loved her, she just admitted it. Why didn't she beat her to the punch? She was always the first one to be upfront with everything. "You are only human Scarlet," Corrin added. The blonde had sighed, she was right. Corrin was half dragon and she was only human, there will be a point in time where everything she will do that will put her at her limit. Corrin on the other hand, no one knew her limits, not even her. "I'll take some time off, if that makes you happy," Scarlet said. 

"Thank you," Corrin smiled. The room fell silent once more. The two laid there, Corrin's head on Scarlet's chest. "Corrin," Scarlet whispered. "Mm," Corrin asked. "I love you," Scarlet finally said. Corrin was finally happy after hearing those words. She knew that Scarlet loved her, but she really wanted her to say it out loud. Scarlet smiled as Corrin slowly fell asleep on her chest. She wrapped her arms around Corrin's body, tightly, and slowly fell asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> An art trade for my friend Megan. She suggested something from Fates, so she gets her fave ship, F!Corrin and Scarlet. I got the idea of writing the fic this way after listening to 'Human' by Bag'n'Bone Man. So I thought I would try to incorporate in my fic, well, no lyrics this time. I wanted the theme of 'you're only human, you can only do so much' kind of thing, but that didn't go well. Oops. Sorry.


End file.
